Revenge is Sweet
by Josiecat
Summary: Frank discovers Riff Raff and Magenta's secret relationship...and conjures up his own "special" brand of punishment.
1. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, I still don't own the characters from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Sometimes life just isn't fair.**  
  
*************************  
  
The sound of crashing glass jarred Frank N. Furter out of a sound sleep. He cursed as he slipped on a satin robe and emerged from his bedroom into the adjoining laboratory to investigate the source of the noise. Infuriated, he cursed again at the sight of several beakers, and their liquid contents, spread across the marble floor.  
  
Imbeciles. Obviously Riff Raff and Magenta had put the beakers too close to the edge of the shelf when cleaning up the lab, and a bit of turbulence during the castle's journey to the planet Earth had knocked them onto the floor. Well, if they were going to be so negligent, he'd insure they would suffer the consequences…he'd wake them to clean up the mess now, rather than waiting until morning. Hopefully that would convince them to treat his precious supplies with the care they deserved.  
  
As he approached Magenta's bedroom, he was stopped by another noise, very different from that which had awakened him. It was, unmistakably, the sound of lovemaking. Curious, he went to her door and opened it slightly, just enough to allow him to look in. What he saw disgusted him – Riff Raff making love to his own sister.  
  
Mind you, the thought of Riff Raff making love to *anyone* was enough to turn Frank's stomach, but the fact that Magenta was his partner made it even more repulsive. Even a society as decadent as Transylvania's had a few sexual taboos, and incest was very definitely one of them.  
  
Frank's first impulse was to burst in and confront them, but after a moment's reflection, he quietly closed the door and returned to his own bedroom. He'd have to punish them for their actions, no doubt about it, but he wanted to give himself the opportunity to figure out the most effective way to do it.  
  
Truth be told, if it were anyone *but* Riff Raff and Magenta, he would probably just ignore the situation. As much as he personally disapproved of incestuous relationships, his general attitude toward sexual behavior was very definitely libertarian…as long as the relationship was consensual, people should be allowed to do as they pleased. However, this was Riff Raff and Magenta he was thinking of…two people who detested him. And quite honestly, the feeling was mutual. He couldn't resist the enjoyment of punishing them under the guise of being an avenging angel for common standards of decency.  
  
Yes, but how to do it? He considered various options…whippings, deprivation of food or sleep, confinement in the basement dungeon…but dismissed all of them. They were too standard, too ordinary, too feeble to convey the depth of their offense. Suddenly, it came to him. The ideal weapon to use to punish deviant sexual behavior…was sex. 


	2. The Seduction

He planned it out extremely carefully. For the next few nights, he kept watch over Magenta's bedroom door after she and Riff Raff had ostensibly retired for the night. Each night, on the stroke of midnight, Riff Raff would leave his own bedroom and go to Magenta's. Ah, yes, the utter predictability of their schedule would make it easier. He decided he would pay his visit to Magenta around 11:30. That would give him sufficient time to work around her objections and insure they were engaged in some *interesting* activity when Riff Raff made his appearance at midnight.  
  
The more he thought about his plan, the more he liked it. It would be the ideal way to provide deliciously appropriate retribution to both of them. The punishment for Riff Raff was obvious. He would see the woman he loved – probably the only lover he'd ever had - having sex with another man, a man he despised. The punishment for Magenta was even more interesting. It wasn't enough that she would have the guilt of betraying her brother with someone both of them hated; Frank would see to it that she enjoyed it. She would betray not only Riff Raff, but herself as well.  
  
That night Frank appeared at Magenta's door at 11:30, clad only in his robe. He knocked on her door, and listened with amusement to the sounds of scrambling from within. Finally she opened the door slightly, just enough to be able to stick her head out and talk to him. "Yes, Master?"  
  
Frank smiled inwardly. Obviously she had everything ready for Riff Raff, and she didn't want Frank to notice. "Magenta, I need to speak with you. May I come in?"  
  
Despite her usually rigid self-control, Magenta couldn't prevent a momentary flicker of dismay and panic from crossing her face. However, she quickly realized his question was not a request, and she had no choice but to allow him to enter. With great reluctance, she opened the door more widely and stepped aside. "Certainly, Master."  
  
Frank walked into the room and looked around, as Magenta watched him apprehensively. His lips curled into a knowing smile as he saw her preparations. Magenta had gone to great lengths to create a romantic atmosphere. The small lamp on her dresser had a sheer red scarf draped over the lampshade, emitting a warm, rosy glow throughout the room. Several candles on the two bedside tables provided the only other light. On the bed were black satin sheets, obviously appropriated from the supply for Frank's own bedroom. In the background, soft music was playing. Magenta herself was wearing a short black satin robe, and, apparently, nothing else.  
  
Frank turned to her, the suggestive smile still on his face. "Expecting company, I see."  
  
Magenta, uncharacteristically for her, blushed deep scarlet. "No, Master," she lied. "I simply find this relaxing."  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow. "Relaxing? What a *unique* choice of words. I would assume most would find this atmosphere arousing, rather than relaxing."  
  
Magenta was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute, but attempted to cover it with her customary composure. "What did you need to speak with me about…Master?"  
  
Frank sat down on her bed, and motioned for her to sit next to him. This she did, taking care to sit as far away from him as was possible without being openly rude. He said, "I know our relationship is strained, at best. As we are going to be spending a considerable length of time on Earth, with only limited contact with those outside our household, I feel we need to take steps to remedy that situation."  
  
Magenta looked at Frank warily. She knew him well enough to suspect the method he planned to employ to improve relations. "Are you planning to take these same steps with Riff Raff?"  
  
He smiled. "I have not yet decided on the best course of action to follow in dealing with Riff Raff. As you seem the more reasonable of the two of you, I decided to begin with you."  
  
"Lucky me," thought Magenta sardonically. Aloud, she asked, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
In response, Frank brushed aside Magenta's mane of frizzy auburn curls, leaned forward, and began planting soft, warm kisses on her neck. Magenta's first impulse was to recoil, but she knew full well that resistance would be futile. Under these circumstances, getting him angry could be dangerous. Besides, she couldn't afford to waste time arguing with him, if she wanted him to be gone by midnight. The sooner she allowed him to do what he was after, the sooner he'd be out of there.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to pretend it was Riff Raff who was so sensuously kissing her neck. In spite of herself, she had to admit the feeling was delicious. Frank moved up slightly to nibble her earlobe, then inserted his tongue into her ear in a most suggestive manner. An involuntary gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, and Frank smiled to himself. Like all the others, she was starting to come around.  
  
He kissed his way down her jawline, took her face in his hands, and kissed her lips. At first she sat frozen, unable to respond, but soon her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth. He realized her resistance was crumbling when he felt her tongue enter and tentatively explore his own mouth. Now it would be easy.  
  
He reached down and untied her robe, then pushed it off her shoulders. He began running his hands in a slow massage over her now naked body, feeling her breath coming in short, excited pants. As he caressed her, his lips returned to meet hers in a series of increasingly passionate kisses. Finally, he gently but firmly pushed her back on the bed and kissed the base of her throat. His lips and tongue created a trail of fire as he moved with exquisite, almost excruciating, slowness down the length of her body, causing her to moan and writhe in rapture.  
  
Magenta kept her eyes tightly closed, trying desperately to hold on to her fantasy that it was Riff Raff taking such effortless control of her body, but it was no use. She could no longer concentrate on Riff Raff, nor even on Frank; actually, she could no longer concentrate on anything other than the waves of physical pleasure surging through the very core of her being. The sensation intensified as Frank's sensual, electrifying journey finally reached its destination. As his tongue hit its mark, she cried out in ecstasy, rocked with the ultimate release.  
  
The aftermath left her exhausted, but Frank wasn't finished. Lying on top of her, he gave her a deep, enthusiastically reciprocated kiss. With renewed hunger, she impatiently reached between them to untie his robe and pull it off him. As she struggled with the robe, with some help from him, Frank glanced at the bedside clock. It was almost midnight. He smiled. The timing couldn't have been better.  
  
As they continued exchanging heated kisses, she shifted her pelvis beneath him, silently urging him to enter her. Despite his own arousal, he was not yet willing to oblige…until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bedroom door open slightly. Time to deliver the knockout punch to ol' Riff Raff.  
  
After an especially lengthy kiss, he drew back slightly from Magenta. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, he murmured, "Perhaps I was wrong to do this. It might be best if I just leave."  
  
Her response could almost be called a wail. Wrapping her legs around him, she cried, "No! You can't leave me in this state. Please…don't stop now."  
  
Oh, her reaction couldn't have been more perfect if he'd written it for her himself. "You're sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, yes!"  
  
Well, far be it from Frank to turn down anyone who was begging him for sex. As they began making love, Frank could just barely see Riff Raff, standing at the door with an expression of complete horror on his face. It was the ideal aphrodisiac. 


	3. The Aftermath

Frank was well known for his stamina and imagination in the bedroom, and on this occasion he took particular care to use each attribute to its fullest. Skillfully guiding Magenta through position after position, he made sure to keep the stimulation level so high she would be unable to give any thought to the implications of what she was doing. Through it all, Riff Raff remained frozen, immobile with shock and grief, in the doorway.  
  
Finally, in an explosive mutual climax, it was over. Lying together, still intertwined, Frank and Magenta suddenly heard the bedroom door slam. There before them, no longer frozen in place, stood a furious Riff Raff.  
  
In a voice of deadly calm, he asked, "Would someone kindly explain to me exactly what is going on here?"  
  
Magenta, who had been flushed from the exertions of the evening, suddenly paled – in sharp contrast to Frank, who was, predictably enough, completely nonchalant in the face of Riff Raff's anger.  
  
Rolling away from Magenta, he grabbed his robe, donned it, and stared directly at Riff Raff with an expression of studied innocence. "My goodness, Riff Raff. Why are you so upset? One would imagine you were Magenta's lover, rather than her brother."  
  
Magenta, scrambling for her own robe, paled even more, if that were possible. Looking pointedly from her face to Riff Raff's, he added, "Or is it possible you are both siblings *and* lovers? I wouldn't have wanted to believe such a distasteful thing of the two of you. However, judging from the reactions I see before me, I can't help but believe that must be the case." He gave them a smile dripping with irony. "I *never* would have guessed."  
  
It was the way he said it. Both Riff Raff and Magenta suddenly realized he'd somehow discovered the true nature of their relationship, and the scenario that had been so carefully played out over the course of the night had been his oh-so-subtle way to let them know exactly what he thought of it.  
  
Seeing the realization dawn on their faces, Frank's smile became victorious. Turning to depart, he said, "Don't worry, Riff Raff. I'm sure Magenta still has some energy left for you." He walked to the door. Before leaving, however, he looked back to face Riff Raff. "I just hope you're able to satisfy her. She's quite insatiable." His voice dropped to a seductive purr. "It's *very* erotic." After delivering that final bon mot, he walked out.  
  
In his wake, an almost suffocating silence permeated the room. Riff Raff stared fixedly at the door, an expression of pure loathing on his face. At length, he turned to Magenta, sitting on the edge of the bed, her face as pale as death. Tentatively, she raised her gaze to look at him. "Riff Raff, I'm so sor…"  
  
Before she could finish, Riff Raff held up his hand. "Please. Don't say it. Not right now." Caught in a firestorm of competing emotions, he couldn't deal with an apology at the moment.  
  
He knew Magenta still loved him. He knew if Frank demanded sex from her, she had no authority to refuse him. He knew she'd been expertly seduced and manipulated by someone whose sexual prowess was legendary, in a land known for the erotic skills of its populace. He knew despite that seduction, she wasn't in love with Frank.  
  
He knew all those things. However, he also knew she'd never again be able to look at Frank without remembering the incredible heights of passion and pleasure she'd reached with him…and Riff Raff himself would never be able to look at either of them without remembering what he'd witnessed them doing with - and to - each other, obviously to great effect. Frank's taunting voice echoed in Riff Raff's head… "I just hope you're able to satisfy her." Riff Raff had never doubted that before. Now he knew he'd hear that voice every time he and Magenta made love.  
  
If Riff Raff hadn't been one of the victims of Frank's plan, he'd have had to admire its effectiveness and ingenuity. Frank had been looking for an entertaining way to torment Magenta and him, and he'd succeeded brilliantly. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
But Riff Raff knew a couple of other things. He knew he and Magenta would never give Frank the satisfaction of seeing the effect his actions had on them…and he knew that someday, somehow, they'd get their revenge. When, or how, he knew not…but it would happen.  
  
And it would be sweet.  
  
***********************  
  
Writer's note: For those Riff Raff/Magenta fans who decided to read this and now have a trauma-induced headache for their trouble…well, I've always had good luck with Advil. g Seriously, it's just a counterpoint to the plethora of "Frank brutally rapes Magenta" scenarios out there. To me, part of the fun of seduction for Frank is getting people to do what they ordinarily would *never* do…and having them enjoy it. It's just another way to exercise power. 


End file.
